Blue Eyed Girls
by Halawen
Summary: Returning from boarding school Owen and Milligan Miles become entranced by Tristan's best friends Clare and Maya. Quickie fluff shot fun. Featuring Adam, Tristan and Drew.


**Welcome to this fluff shot!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This is A/U obviously**

 ***The Hollingsworth family doesn't exist and neither does Zoe**

 ***The Milligan family consists of the Milligan parents, oldest son Owen and twins Tristan and Miles**

 ***The Milligans are wealthy and they live in the Hollingsworth manor from the show**

 ***Owen is going into his senior year, Clare and Adam are going into grade eleven and Maya, Tris and Miles are going into grade ten**

 ***Owen was friends with Bianca and Fitz but they did not go to DeGrassi and therefor never met Drew, Clare or anyone else at DeGrassi**

 ***Adam is dating Jenna**

 ***This begins a couple weeks before school, Owen and Miles have been away at boarding school for the last two years**

 **Blue Eyed Girls**

 **(OWEN)**

"It's good to be home an all-boys boarding school sucks," I comment when the taxi drops Miles and I at home. We grab our bags from the trunk and I pay the taxi. I unlock the door and the house appears to be empty, not that I'm very surprised, Miles may be Tristan's twin but he and I are far more alike.

"Guess they aren't throwing us a welcome home party," Miles remarks as I lock the front door.

"I'm surprised Dad even let us come home," I reply. I thought everyone was gone but I can hear noises coming from the pool. "Someone is home, must be Tris it's coming from the pool," I tell Miles.

We set down our bags and go out to the ground level balcony overlooking the sunken patio and pool area. Miles and I both kind of freeze at the railing, Tris is in the pool but so are two girls. Miles eyes lock onto the skinny blonde in the black and white suit while my eyes lock onto the voluptuous girl with chestnut hair and the red suit. When she gets out of the pool it's like the scene from Fast Times at Ridgemont High. The two of us are totally transfixed on these mystery girls and we barely even notice our brother. The girls get out of the pool and go into the cabana and Tris sees us standing on the balcony so he gets out of the pool and comes up.

"You guys are back, I thought you guys were coming home tomorrow," Tris says hugging us both.

"Guess Mom and Dad got the dates wrong," I remark.

"Yeah apparently they're gone until tomorrow but I'm glad you guys are back."

"Who are those girls?" Miles asks before I can.

"That's Maya and Clare," Tris tells us.

We've heard about Maya and Clare, he met them last year along with Adam Torres and the four have been best friends since. Tris has told us about them in his e-mails but we never saw pictures or the ones we did see of him in a group we couldn't really see the girls. We know by mere description that Maya is blonde with blue eyes because when Tris bleached his hair he said people thought they were twins. He also told us that Clare has large ringlet curls, when her hair is wet, and she also has blue eyes.

"You didn't tell us they were hot," I admonish him.

"They're my best friends and you guys were at boarding school. I'm going to go change if the girls come out of the cabana try not to scare them," Tris says before going inside.

Miles and I look at each other and then run down the stairs so we're right outside the cabana when the girls open the curtain. Clare is the first one out and she gasps when she sees us, probably because we surprised her.

"Maya we have company," Clare calls back into the cabana before looking back at us and I see she has the most incredible cerulean blue eyes. "Tris said you two were coming back but we thought it was tomorrow."

"Yeah guess our parents got the date wrong. I'm Owen and this is Miles," I introduce us just as Maya peaks out of the cabana.

"We know Tris talks about you and we've seen your pictures," Maya says.

"Tris talks about you too but not nearly enough, he didn't tell us how gorgeous you were," I tell them with a grin.

"Well he did tell us what trouble you were," Clare quips back and I grin a little bigger because she's quick.

"Eh kids stuff, mostly fighting and most of that was defending Tris. We just got a little carried away that's all," I shrug.

"Well I know Tris is happy to have you home," Maya comments.

"Hey I told you not to scare them," Tris censures us when he comes out of the house.

"We were just introducing ourselves," Miles replies.

"You know since we're home and our parents are gone until tomorrow we should have a welcome home party tonight," I remark.

"Just keep it small I don't you two getting sent away again," Tris tells us.

"Of course we will, small and intimate. You two will come right?" Miles asks the girls and they exchange a look.

"We'll come with Adam, he is invited right?" Clare asks.

"Of course all of Tristan's best friends are invited," I smile.

"Speaking of Adam we should go we're meeting him for lunch, I trust you two can take care of the party?" Tris comments to us.

"Of course we can," I reply.

"Good let's go my blue-eyed girls," Tris says putting his arms around the girls and they go inside. We follow them in but they leave the house and we hear a car starting up a moment later.

"Come on we need to get supplies let's see what cars are in the garage we can unpack later," I tell Miles.

"I agree with Tris we should keep it intimate, the less people the more time we get with the blue-eyed girls," Miles grins.

"Yeah I want to spend the whole night getting to know Clare better, I wish Tris had written about them more."

"I wish we'd come home last year and not gotten into so much trouble," Miles comments and I nod in agreement.

 **(CLARE)**

"Maybe you should bring Drew to the party," I comment to Adam as we eat lunch. Adam's brother Drew has been moping around for the last two weeks because Alli broke up with him. Granted she broke up because he cheated on her while she was on vacation.

"It would probably do him good but I'm not sure I can convince him to leave the house," Adam remarks.

"We can all go over and convince him after lunch, someone is going to need to keep me company while my brothers are flirting with these two," Tris says and Adam laughs while Maya and I scowl at him.

The four of us finish lunch and then I drive us all to Adam's house since I'm the only one with a car. Adam shares a car with his brother but he walked to The Dot to meet us. We find Drew in the basement playing video games.

"There's a party at my place tonight, welcoming my brothers back, really it's so they can hit on Clare and Maya," Tris tells Drew when we walk inside.

"And you're coming Drew you need to get out of the house," I inform him.

"I'm not in a party mood," Drew sighs slumping against the sofa.

"I don't care you need to get out of the house," Adam tells him.

"Come on Drew Alli broke your heart but you need to stop moping," Maya encourages him.

"Come with us, try and have fun. If you don't have fun in an hour then you can spend the rest of the party alone in Tristan's room moping over Alli," I assert.

"Fine, do I at least have time to change?" Drew requests.

"Yeah it's probably not starting for a few hours," Tris replies.

Drew turns off the video game and we watch a movie then Drew goes to shower and clean up a little. By the time he's out Tris has a text from Owen that everything is ready so we take my car back to the Milligan house.

"This is Adam and his brother Drew. These are my brothers, my twin Miles and our older brother Owen," Tris makes the introductions.

"Hey," Drew sort of sighs.

"It's good to meet you, we've heard a lot about you," Adam smiles.

"Yeah you too, these are two of my oldest friends Fitz and Bianca," Owen says introducing the only other two people here at the moment. When Drew looks up and sees Bianca he totally changes, he grins, straightens up and leaves us to go talk to her. "We invited about a dozen people and told them to show up around six," Owen informs us.

"My girlfriend is coming too," Adam tells them.

Owen asks if anyone wants something to drink, we go over to where the food is and formally meet Fitz and Bianca. It isn't long before more people begin to show up, and the fuller the house gets the closer Owen and Miles get to me and Maya. Until eventually Maya and I are sitting on one poolside lounge chair and Owen and Miles are sitting in the one next to us and we're facing each other.

"So how was boarding school?" I ask because I'm getting a little uncomfortable with them looking at us.

"Lame it was all boys and all work," Owen says.

"Oh we must look pretty good to you then after not seeing a girl for two years," I remark.

"Yeah you do," Miles grins goofily looking at Maya and Owen hits him upside the head for the suggestive way he said it.

"We have seen other girls in the last two years but none as gorgeous as you two," Owen corrects and I smile. "So what do you girls do for fun? Besides hanging out with Tris and Adam?"

We start talking about our interests and soon Maya is talking just Miles and I'm talking just to Owen. I'm not sure about Maya and Miles but Owen and I seem to have nothing in common. Still I am attracted to him and we haven't talked about much besides that he's very into sports and physical fitness and my biggest passion is writing. We've barely scratched the surface of what we like and we could still have some things in common. While I'm sharing with Owen how I write on a fanfiction site I see two guests I'm sure were not invited.

"Maya we've got trouble," I remark motioning to the balcony where Eli and Zig are standing and looking right at us.

"Who are they?" Owen asks.

"Our ex-boyfriends," Maya says.

"We broke up with them for…let's call it extreme behavior. They have not quite let the relationships go," I remark.

Eli and Zig run down the steps and then leap over the bannister when they get to the last few steps. As they begin running over to us Owen and Miles stand up.

"Get lost," Miles growls at them.

"Who the fuck are you two?" Eli hisses right back.

"We're with them," Owen says putting his arm around me and Miles puts his arm around Maya.

"They're our girlfriends," Zig snarls.

"We broke up with you guys a month ago get over it," I say with annoyance.

"No you're mine Clare," Eli demands reaching for me.

Zig does the same with Maya and just as they are reaching for us Owen and Miles push Eli and Zig into the pool. Everyone starts laughing, Eli and Zig pop up angry but they stay in the water.

"Dry off and get out of our house and don't bother these two ever again," Owen tells them before looking at me.

"Would you ladies like something to drink?" Owen asks.

"Yes thanks," I smile. Owen and Miles still have their arms around us and we begin walking into the house.

"Do you two want to double tomorrow night?" Miles asks and I look back at Maya who's grinning.

"We'd love too."

 **That does it for this fluff shot I hope you enjoyed it. No story will go up tomorrow night since this does not need a second chapter but there will be a story on Thursday. Check the calendars on the DeGrassi Saviors website and be sure to vote in the poll.**


End file.
